villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baron Samedi (folklore)
Baron Samedi (also known as Baron Saturday, Baron Samdi, Bawon Samedi, Samedi, and/or Bawon Sanmdi) is one of the Loa of Haitian Voodoo religion. Samedi is a Loa of the dead, along with Baron's numerous other incarnations Baron Cimetière, Baron La Croix, and Baron Kriminel. Biography Baron Samedi is the blasphemous head of the Guédé family of Loa, or an aspect of them, or possibly their pious and spiritual father. "Samedi" means "Saturday" in French. His wife is the Loa Maman Brigitte. Although technically a deity rather than a "villain", he is often seen in negative and amoral light in media due to a great fear and/or misunderstanding of "Voodoo" by those outside the religion. Even to those who follow Voodoo the Baron is seen as a dangerous and mysterious spirit, however, he can also be a powerful and authoritative guardian if the mood suits him - due to the sudden changes in his mood and the Western world viewing Voodoo as a "black magic", he has been labeled both a demon and a god, depending on one's view of the world. He is usually depicted with a top hat, a black tuxedo, dark glasses, and cotton plugs in the nostrils, as if to resemble a corpse dressed and prepared for burial in the Haitian style. He has a white, frequently skull-like face (or actually has a skull for a face) and speaks in a nasal voice. He is a provocative, seductive, sexual and scary Loa, frequently represented by phallic symbols and is noted for disruption, obscenity, debauchery, and having a particular fondness for tobacco and rum. Additionally, he is the Loa of sex and resurrection, and in the latter capacity, he is often called upon for healing by those near or approaching death, as it is only Baron who can accept an individual into the realm of the dead. Baron Samedi spends most of his time in the invisible realm of voodoo spirits. He is also notorious for his argumentative and outrageous behavior, swearing continuously and making filthy jokes to the other spirits. He is the husband of another powerful spirit known as Maman Brigitte, but often chases after mortal women. He loves smoking and drinking and is often seen with a cigar in his mouth or a glass of rum in his bony fingers. Baron Samedi can usually be found at the crossroad between the worlds of the living and the dead. When someone dies forever, he digs their grave and greets their soul after they have been buried, leading them to the underworld. Baron Samedi is the leader of the Guédé, Loa with particular links to magic, ancestor worship, and death. These lesser spirits, all dressed like the Baron, are all as rude, crude, and obnoxious as their master. They help carry the dead to the underworld. As well as being master of the dead, Baron Samedi is also a giver of life. He can cure any mortal of any disease or wound, if he thinks that it is worthwhile. His powers are especially great and impressive when it comes to voodoo curses and black magic. Even if somebody has been afflicted by a hex which brings them to the verge of death, they will not die if the Baron refuses to dig their grave. So long as this mighty and influential spirit keeps them out of the ground they are safe. He also ensures all corpses rot in the ground to stop any soul being brought back as a stupid, brainless, and unintelligent zombie. What he demands in return depends on his mood. Sometimes, he is content and happy with his followers wearing black, white or purple clothes or using sacred objects; he may simply ask for a small gift of cigars, rum, black coffee, grilled peanuts, or bread. But sometimes the Baron requires a voodoo ceremony to help him cross over into this world. Baron Samedi is also married to a goddess as well as a priestess named Madame Brigitte his wife is the Loa and voodoo deity to come from Ireland and not Africa. Madame Brigitte came into existence through the combination of Irish legends and African voodoo legends. Baron's is similar to him and similar to other Loa ditties in many ways with her personality. Her appearance how is different his wife is the only white Loa in voodoo religion she has red hair and her colors are purple, green and black. Baron and his wife Brigitte never had kids of their own instead they adopted other Loa a their children just like how the Lao deities adopted Brigitte into their group. Personality Baron Samedi is loud, wild and rowdy he enjoys parties and having a good time. Despite his drinking and party life style Baron Samedi is also a man of class and style. While he is known for his foul language he is also known to be a gentleman. He is the protector of the dead but he doesn't mind taking a break from his job having some fun every one in a while. Baron not only protects and looks after the dead he guards the dead as well. He is an alcoholic and a smoker this trait along with his party life style rubbed off on his wife Madame Brigitte. But being a priestess Baron's wife is willing to focus on her job more then having partying and having fun. Baron gets his wife to relax take a break not to care have fun and not to take things to seriously while Madame Brigitte gets him to take his work more seriously. Baron Samedi does do well at his job he just doesn't want to be focused on his job to much and miss out on other opportunities. Baron is a mischievous trickster he loves making deals with people and while he looks after the dead he doesn't have a problem with bringing back to life for his own purposes. Gallery Bawon Samedi.jpg|Bawon Samedi (also known as Baron Samedi). Baron Saturday.jpg|Baron Saturday (also known as Baron Samedi). Cross of Baron Samedi.jpg|The cross of Baron Samedi at a cemetary in Port-au-Prince, Haiti. Navigation Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Paranormal Category:Voodoo Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Theology Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Graverobbers Category:Sophisticated Category:On & Off Category:Amoral Category:Male Category:Skeletons Category:Extravagant Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Death Gods Category:Undead Category:Addicts Category:Pimps Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Aristocrats Category:Necromancers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Oppressors Category:Wealthy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Stock Characters Category:Perverts Category:Non-Action Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain